


You're Part of Us

by Endellion



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Parker and Hardison are in a relationship. They both love Eliot and Eliot loves the two of them. Can they convince him they have room in their relationship for another?





	You're Part of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/gifts).



> Leverage OT3 was the prompt.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Unforth!

The thing is, Parker and Hardison fit. They just did. Parker could be off the wall but Hardison was grounding her. He was amused by her but would tell her she was crazy if she started going too far. And Hardison? Hardison was like all tech specialists; paranoid. Parker got him to trust a bit more. (Not too much, but a little). She believed in him completely, looked at him and made it clear he could do something, if only because she believed it.

They were right together.

And Eliot? How could he begrudge either of them something that made them happy? How could he wish any less than perfection for the people he loved most?

Because that was true too. Eliot was in love with Parker and Hardison. He wasn’t sure how he could not be in love with them. They were his best friends. For so long he hadn’t just worked alone, he had been alone. He had had relationships before and they either blew up or he ran away from them.

These guys, and Sophie and Nathan too, had become more than just partners or colleagues. They were family. They made him laugh, they lightened the shame-filled memories of bad things he had done for bad people. They relied on him, trusted him. No one could know what that meant to him. And they loved him. He knew that, the years had made it clear.

It wasn’t Parker and Hardison’s fault that they didn’t love him the way he wanted them too. He didn’t want to break them up and that’s why he tried not to intrude.

“You coming up for a drink or what, man?” Alec, no Hardison asked. It was hard to keep distance even in his mind.  
“Yeah, come in, Eliot. We deserve to celebrate another win.” Parker grinned at him irrepressibly and oh, how he wanted.  
“Nah, I’m going to call it a night. We celebrated in the bar. You two should have time.” He lifted his hand in a small two-fingered wave. He was gone before they could say anything more.

Parker pouted as Alec closed the door. “He’s avoiding us, I know he is.” Alec sighed.  
“I know. We can’t force him to have a drink though, babe.” Parker frowned more at Alec’s comment. She was in charge now, why couldn’t she? Alec narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Damn him for knowing what she was thinking.

“He doesn’t know we love him. If he did it would change things!” Parker insisted as they went to their kitchen. Alec grabbed them a couple beers.  
“Maybe, maybe it would make things awkward. Eliot’s probably not even a little gay. Telling him we want him in some polyamorous relationship? He could freak out.” Alec pointed out. Parker shook her head, taking a swig of her beer.

“He wouldn’t. Eliot’s not gonna get all flappy about an awesome three-of-us thing. Even if he didn’t want it, but I’m sure he does.” She nodded her head firmly to make her point. Alec sighed.  
“Alright. We’ll talk to him. But in a non-threatening way. No jumping him or anything.” He pointed at her with his beer and she looked offended for about a second before rolling her eyes.  
“Fine. But soon- I want my Eliot!” She said dramatically. Alec chuckled and leaned forward for a kiss.

‘Soon’ came two days later and honestly Alec was kind of surprised Parker lasted that long. She called Eliot while Hardison was in the shower and demanded he get there quickly. Hardison had just come out in a clean pair of jeans when Eliot burst in.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He looked ready to fight, on high alert. Parker beamed at him from the couch where she was eating cereal. She waved and spoke through a mouthful.  
“Hiii! Good timing, Alec just got done.” Alec was holding a shirt and looked between them for a moment before rounding on Parker.  
“Seriously? You said something was wrong?” He demanded.  
“No! I just told him to get here asap because it was super important.” She grinned.

Eliot looked confused. “Nothing’s wrong? So is there a job?” His body relaxed minutely.  
“Nope! We needed to talk to you.” Parker said. Alec pulled his shirt over his head and sat next to Parker, gesturing.  
“Seriously, it’s nothing bad. You should sit down though.” Alec added.

Still looking deeply suspicious, Eliot sat across from them, hands on his knees. Alec debated what to say but Parker got there first.  
“We love you and you should be in a relationship with us because I think you love us too. Why wouldn’t you? We’re awesome.” She finished. Alec’s head dropped and he covered his face. Eliot just looked at them. And looked at them.

A sense of dread filled him. He didn’t understand if they were joking, but if they were they had missed the mark. He stood, planning to leave and save what he could of his heart.  
“What? Where are you going?” Parker looked disgruntled. Alec shot to his feet and held his hands out towards Eliot in the global ‘stay calm’ gesture.

“She’s blunt, you know that man, but she’s not pranking you. We’ve talked about this. If you aren’t interested you’re still our best friend. But if you are-” He trailed off, not sure what to say. Eliot didn’t move, not sitting back down but also not continuing to leave. He studied both, trying to assess the situation.

He knew he wasn’t dreaming, knew that Alec looked serious and Parker couldn’t keep a straight face in joke situations between them. It almost seemed like… This was a serious talk and they were serious about inviting him into their relationship.

Spencer slowly moved back to his seat. “I- you two don’t need me. I don’t want to ruin anything.” He refused to let his emotions show on his face. Parker moved over to the couch and plopped down.  
“Say no if you want to, okay?” Parker said. Eliot looked confused but it changed as Parker leaned forward and kissed him.

For a brief moment, Eliot was surprised. Then he just wanted, so much. He fell into the kiss, forthright like Parker. She pulled back and he bit back the want rising in his throat. She sat back, pleased and then looked at Alec expectedly. Alec came close and sat on the edge of the coffee table. Like Parker, he said, “If you don’t feel this-” Alec was cut off by the sudden press of Eliot’s mouth to his. Their kiss was uncertain, turning to warmth and a lingering slide.

They pulled apart when a wolf-whistle broke the moment. Alec shook his head in fond indulgence and Eliot stared at Parker before bursting out laughing.


End file.
